


what i came here for

by Nyxierose



Series: delta [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: He doesn't know how to believe in things anymore, but he could try for her.





	what i came here for

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... despite my godawful history with album fic projects, I'm trying once again for my current babes because I have THOUGHTS. This here is the first of 13 semi-connected ficlets and we'll see how many actually get done.
> 
> Title and slight inspo from "Delta" by Mumford & Sons.

He has been here three days and all he can focus on is the girl with the green hair and her captivating everything.

Marcos made his choice to switch sides before he met her, but it was hesitant at first. A fight-or-flight response, made based upon his own survival. He'll still die young fighting for the Underground instead of the cartel, but at least he'll die with a cleaner conscience.

Lorna, though… Lorna makes him wonder if he might be more than just a mercenary.

He's twenty-three and he's seen too much and he doesn't know how to believe in things anymore, hasn't since his family disowned him seven years ago, but he could try. For her. For this woman he doesn't know yet, who he has only seen flickers of but those flickers are enough.

He lies on the bed in the small but private room they've given him here. Three days, and no one has forced him to do anything. An acclimation period is allowed, they told him when he moved in - obviously that will change if something comes up, but if things stay fairly quiet he's allowed to take his time getting used to his new circumstances. Mostly, he's caught up on years of missed sleep. He'll make friends in the weeks to come, he thinks - he will fit well here, in a place where no one really cares one way or another about his abilities. Here, he thinks, he will be allowed to become the person he is capable of being. Here, he doesn't have to be their monster. Here, he-

There's a soft knock on the door. If it were any kind of emergency, Marcos has no doubt that whomever had to get him would just let themselves in, so…

He gets on his feet and crosses the space, and is unsurprised when he opens the door and sees Lorna. She has a pleased expression on her face, and in a heartbeat she wraps her arms around him. _Well_.

Physical contact is hard for him. Physical contact with a woman he's known for exactly three days is utterly terrifying. She feels right so close to him, but his body freezes up and there's nothing he can do and-

Just as quickly, she backs away. "Sorry, I just… I was worried about you."

"Worried?" he repeats. He's not used to that word or that emotion being anywhere near him.

"Nobody'd seen you today, and… I know how bad things can get sometimes, lost in thought…"

"I'm fine," he says almost too quickly. "Just getting used to here, I think."

"It's usually not this quiet," Lorna laughs. "But I did tell some of the others to give you space. We're a family, but the loud and creatively functional kind. Usually."

"You didn't have to-"

"You've seen some shit," she murmurs. "Probably worse than most of us have, different worse. You'll find your place here, but there's no rush."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" He immediately curses himself for revealing such a weakness, but oh he wonders about this woman and what she wants and-

"Because some days I try not to be an asshole, and… I like you. Not sure what way yet, but you're nice to look at and that's a start and-"

"Thank you."

"Do not mention this to anyone. I'm supposed to be the scary bitch around here and I can't have the new guy screwing that up."

"You don't scare me, Lorna."

"If you say so." She takes a deep breath, steadies herself against the doorframe. "So, um… I just came up here to check on you… I can go now if you-"

"Or you could stay. If you want."

"Got something in mind?" She tilts her head, like there's very little she'd say no to right now, and for the first time he thinks about touching her and getting involved with her in all the ways. (In a moment, an entire life is re-aligned.)

"I need to make friends," Marcos shrugs. "And so far you're the only person who's gone out of their way to be nice to me, so I think you'd be a good start."

"Half the herd doesn't even know you're here yet. Which is amazing, this is a slow week for drama, but… sure. But you've gotta come with me. There's a secret way to get up to the roof, and I think you should learn…"

She reaches for his hand and he allows her to take it, and he decides as they walk down the hallway that he never wants to let go.

He doesn't know her yet, but she gives him hope and he wants more. He will always want more. He will drown. He will-

"You sure you're okay?" Lorna asks as her free hand adjusts a doorknob.

"Better than I knew was possible."

"Cool."


End file.
